


I Love Ya, Mama

by orphan_account, TheOneWithAllTheReferences



Series: Advancing the Canon (Video Games edition!) [6]
Category: Oneshot - Fandom
Genre: Birthday fic because mine is in quarantine soon :’j, Comfort, Fluff, For some reason I gave them all southern accents, Gen, Gender-Neutral Niko (because that’s how it’s meant to be), I think anyway, It is NOT /Reader because NIKO IS A FREAKIN KID, I’m going off of Mark’s ending for the game, Not quite tooth rotting fluff but still pretty sweet I think, Pretty Imagery, Reader is in the story as God, The ending is slightly sad but more cute because it shows that they’re together and it’s gonna be ok, They deserve a happy ending, Village celebrations, i don’t know why but i still love it XD, i saw that tag somewhere else and had to add it hahaha, like in the game, niko is a lil bean and I love them so much and they had enough suffering so I wrote this, pre-game, so back when Niko was in their village, sorta advancing the canon but more sweet than usual, thats what I was goin for, this is a oneshot oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithAllTheReferences/pseuds/TheOneWithAllTheReferences
Summary: Niko’s childhood which was never really discussed in the first playthrough of OneShot. Mostly I wanna get away from angst for a while and write something sweet for my little pancake-lover here. Technically Advancing the Canon but WAY less angsty than usual.
Series: Advancing the Canon (Video Games edition!) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I Love Ya, Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself when I was younger to prove that I can write lots of types of stories](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself+when+I+was+younger+to+prove+that+I+can+write+lots+of+types+of+stories).



“Good mornin’ darlin’,” a soft, lilting voice like a lullaby cooed out to the tired child, who was half between sleep and waking. Though she was their mother, and they loved her dearly, they were exhausted, so they just limply rolled over. She sighed patiently. “Sweetie, it’s time to wake up now! C’mon, don’tcha wanna get up on your birthday? I’m makin’ pancakes!” Suddenly, the sweet little kid’s ears perked up a little bit, the sleep falling away slightly. 

“Mama, you’re makin’ pancakes?!” they excitedly drawled, not quite awake but more alert than before. “Yup, but they won’t be hot for long. You gotta come get ‘em now, Niko sweetie, they won’t wait all day,” their mother teased a little, brushing her soft hair against their cheek as she pulled her child into a gentle hug. “Ok,” Niko sleepily mumbled, a yawn escaping their throat. They pulled themselves out of their warm blankets and followed their mama, known as Ambika to those who weren’t Niko, to their small, homely kitchen. A delicious, nostalgic scent drifted through the room leading from the pan. 

“Sit down, Niko. They’re almost ready,” Ambika called out lovingly, turning her glance back to her young and excited child. She smiled fondly at them and returned to her work as they took their spot at the table. Niko lazily glanced out the window of their small little cottage. They loved mornings like these.

The sun was just barely peeking its head above the golden fields and rolling hills of wheat. The sky was breathtaking, with swirls of morning color bleeding through the night. The dark midnight blue was fading away to reveal orange, red, yellow, pink. Glimmering in the sunlight with drops of dew, the wheat itself was shimmering a glorious golden color, like the halo of an angel. The majestic rays were waking up the wildlife with gentle, warm kisses to their heads. “Wake up now,” it beckoned brightly. “Your day is just beginning.”

Lost in thought, Niko jumped a little when the steaming pancakes were delivered in front of them with a small tap on the table. Ambika giggled, and with a kiss to her baby’s head, whispered, “Happy Birthday, my sunshine.” They grinned joyfully at their mother, wrapping her up in a big hug. “I love ya, Mama. Thanks for everythin’.”  
—————————————————————————————————————————————

Now, back in the present, Niko tossed and turned in their sleep, uncomfortable. Upon delivering the light bulb to the world, they were forced to stay up in that tower, constantly making some form of contact to keep it going. At night though, they didn’t have to worry. Too bad that no one provided them with a bed.

Still though, however uncomfortable they may have been physically, Niko smiled in their sleep as they remembered their Mama stroking their hair as she sang the Happy Birthday song. As the memory continued, they remembered the faces of their friends playing birthday games with them, how the girl they liked kissed them on the cheek that day, when they unwrapped the bright blue scarf from their Mama that adorned their neck today. When they woke up, they were crying silently, and you were concerned.

“Niko,” you called out to them. They looked up at you, confused. “Are you okay?” you gently asked. They smiled and nodded, wiping away their tears. “You can still see my dreams, right?”  
You nodded. Niko’s wistful smile stretched wider. “That memory was of my last birthday.”

“Why are you happy? Don’t you miss everyone?” you questioned without thinking. Their smile faltered a little, and you felt awful. Then, as you were about to apologize, Niko’s little grin brightened, and they said, “‘Course I miss ‘em. I’m just so happy I got to see ‘em again.”

They darkened a little bit though, wishing more than anything they could have a hug from their mother. Then, suddenly, you scared the shit out of both Niko and yourself as you popped into existence without warning. They gaped at you, utterly and completely shocked. Now that you were manifested in front of them, they didn’t know what to say. They had no idea that you looked like them, only a little bit taller and with different features. 

“(Y-Y/N)?” Niko asked, still in awe. You looked down at yourself, then back at the small cat-like child, grinning. “Yeah, it’s me.” “(Y/N)!” they cried out, tears leaking out of their eyes as the child tightly embraced you. “I-I thought I was gonna be alone forever! I thought no one would ever gi-ive me a hug again,” they sobbed, relieved to be in the presence of another human.

Your heart broke a little as you wrapped your arms around Niko, stroking their back lightly. Then, you smiled softly as you realized the truth of this situation. “It’s ok, kiddo. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, not quite happy but also not sad, so there’s that XD  
> Hope you liked it, I really love OneShot and Niko with all my heart. I’ve been trying to post this story for about a week now and it’s been bothering me that I haven’t gotten it out. Keep in mind, please, that this takes place if you never restart the game and if you just end with Niko placing the lightbulb in the tower. I haven’t seen the other ending yet so if any of this goes against canon, please let me know~


End file.
